Toha Yamaji
|numberofepisodes = 50 (Jiraiya) 1 ( ) 1 (Movies) |cast = Takumi Tsutsui |image2 = ニンニンジャー 忍びの34-26.jpg }} :"Disciple of the Togakure School! Jiraiya!" -His catchphrase. / is the main protagonist of Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya and 19-year-old (45 as of Ninninger) adoptive son of Tetsuzan Yamaji. He has been given the task of protecting the Yamaji's half of the clay tablet showing the location of the Secret Treasure Pako. To become Jiraiya, he wears the Jiraiya Suit and wields the deadly to defeat evildoers. He later gains the ability to upgrade his Jiraiya Suit by equipping over it the Jiraiya Power Protector. He works several part-time jobs to support his family. Toha is actually a descendant of the alien that brought the Pako to Earth 2300 years before the start of the series. He was adopted by Tetsuzan when he was an infant after his true parents, and , were killed. Biography Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya to be added In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, The Sorcerers Clan show up and wind up defeating them. Jiraya and arrive and assist the Liveman. In a stage show where the Liveman are seen fighting , , , Armored Army, and The Sorcerers Clan show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Black, , Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, , , Metalder, , , and arrive assist the Liveman. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Jiban, Jiraya, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, , , Red Mask, Pink Mask, , and Change Dragon arrive assist the Turborangers. Eventually, Toha succeeded Tetsuzan Yamaji and became the 35th grandmaster of the Togakure-ryū Ninpō school. Following the emergence of the , Jiraiya encountered the , whom he mistook for the villainous ninja. Once the misunderstanding was cleared, they ended up joining forces against the . Earning the approval of Jiraiya, the Ninningers obtained a which granted them his techniques while returning the Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword to Jiraiya. Convinced by to retire from the frontlines and allow the next generation of ninjas to take the lead against the forces of evil. Having been headhunted by agents of the , Jiraiya accepted the position of President. In the New Year, Jiraiya sent to assess the Ninningers in order to record their progress. Space Squad Jiraiya was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. However, Toha Yamaji was by then ultimately succeeded by Touma Amagi, who joined the Space Squad as the new Jiraiya. Forms - Jiraya Power Protector= }} Legend Devices ' announcement|Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z}} ' announcement (toy)|Ranger Keys (toyline)}} The is a Metal Hero Key that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. It is used by . - Nin Shuriken= - This legend bearing the likeness of Jiraiya is used by the . It grants use of the Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword. }} Relationships Family *Hanzo - Father *Chiyo - Mother *Togakure-ryū **Yamaji family - Adoptive family ***Kei Yamaji - Adoptive younger sister ***Manabu Yamaji - Adoptive younger brother ***Tetsuzan Yamaji - Adoptive father ***Sanae Yamaji - Adoptive mother Allies *Yajiro Iyo/''World Ninja Jiraiya'' - Temporary successor *Touma Amagi/World Ninja Jiraiya - Successor *International Secret Police **Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha **Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa *Henry Rakuchin *Dr. Smith *Catherine *World Ninjas **Castle Ninja Baron Owl **Jail Ninja Haburamu **Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard **Explosive Ninja Rocket Man **Lightning Ninja Wild **Holy Ninja Alamasa **Treasure Ninja Jane† **Paper Ninja Oruha **Flower Ninja Yumeha **Wind Ninja Mafuuba - Former enemy * - Former enemies ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / * - Former nuisances turned subordinates ** / Enemies *The Sorcerers Clan† **Org Ninja Dokusai† **Butterfly Ninja Benikiba **Star Ninja Retsukiba† **Bird Ninjas Karasutengu† **Witch Ninja Madam Spider† **Special Ninja Team† **Wind Ninja Mafuuba† **Killer and Commando† **Sorcerer Behemoth Gohma† *World Ninjas **Space Ninja Demost **Changing Ninja Parchis **Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu† ***Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu Jr. **Chinese Ninja Lu-Long **Beast Ninja Makumba **Strong Ninja Abdad **Miraculous Ninja Strowver **Kurozaru of the Flower Ninja Clan **Sound Ninja Uha **Water Ninja Silver Shark **Metallic Ninja Gamesh **Devious Ninja Black Thorn **Paper Ninja Clan Leader **Feast Ninja Gyuma **Demonic Ninja Sylvia **Akunobo Sugitani **Darkness Ninja Devil Cats * † ** † Behind the scenes Portrayal Toha Yamaji is portrayed by Takumi Tsutsui, who filmed his stunts for scenes where Toha wore the first form of the Jiraiya Suit. As Jiraiya, in his Power Protector Suit, his suit actor is Kazuyoshi Yamada until Episode 4 and Kōji Matoba in Episode 5 until show ends. His suit actor in Ninninger Episode 34 is . Appearances * **'' '' **'' '' }} **'' '' }} **'' '' * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} See also Category:Red Metal Heroes Category:Super Metal Heroes Category:Space Squad Category:Humans Category:Earthlings